Confrontation
by Miss Jokergrace
Summary: Alice no iba a permitar que Arthur volviese a ganarle. De ninguna manera. No importaba cuán atractivo fuese el Capitán Kirkland, ella no iba a permitir que la tratara como a una damisela en aprietos. Pirate!UK x Fem!Pirate!UK.


**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers no me pertenece. Su dueño y creador es Himaruya Hidekaz, yo solo tomo prestados a sus personajes.**

**Esta podría tomarse por una secuela de mi otro fanfic, "Pirates"; pero no hace falta haberlo leído para comprender este. Enjoy, please!**

* * *

No es en lo más mínimo agradable tener que pasar un clima caluroso y húmedo en el calabozo de un barco, y la indignada Capitana Kirkland ahora podía confirmarlo. Alice se removió con suma incomodidad en su lugar, soltando una maldición al sentir el baboso e hinchado suelo de madera que había bajo ella. Su celda era especialmente pequeña en comparación de las demás, y ella apenas y podía moverse dentro. Había estado toda la noche tratando de alcanzar las llaves que el idiota del Capitán le había dejado en el suelo, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero se había dado por vencida ya hace un par de horas atrás.

Se aseguraría de hacer que Arthur se arrepintiera, por supuesto que sí. ¡Él no era nadie para mandarla a ella — pirata clasificada entre los más peligrosos— al calabozo! ¡Ni siquiera cuando había tratado de tirarlo por la plancha! Alice no se tenía ni la mitad de la culpa de que Arthur hubiese estado tan tentativamente cerca del borde del barco, inclinándose para poder observar mejor los singulares peces Espada que rondaban las Islas de Seychelles. Hubiese sido tan fácil como quitarle un dulce a un bebé el darle una patada y tirarlo, de no ser porque los imbéciles de la tripulación habían descifrado sus intenciones.

—Bloody hell. —Maldijo la británica al resbalar una vez más en su intento por ponerse de pie, y al ensuciar aún más el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto. Odiaba ese vestido con todo su ser. Ella solo quería de vuelta su Capa y su Espada, pero éstas se le habían sido confiscadas desde que era prisionera de Arthur Kirkland. También odiaba a ese hombre, por supuesto, ¡No tenía ningún derecho a tratarla como si fuese una mujer sin importancia más! ¡Mucho menos como su acompañante! — LET ME GO, DAMN GIT!

Estaba armando algo muy parecido a una rabieta silenciosa, pateando las paredes de su celda, justo cuando una melodiosa risa la sacó de su concentración. Alice abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó completamente quieta, empalideciendo de golpe. No podía estarle pasando eso, simplemente no podía. Mucho menos justo en ese vergonzoso momento.

—_What's happening, Alice?_ ¿La niña tiene hambre, ó sueño? Lo siento, Honey, pero aquí no tenemos buena comida ni cama para los prisioneros. Tendrás que conformarte con pescado y con dormir en la dura cubierta. —La socarrona sonrisa del Capitán Kirkland logró hacer que Alice deseara que la tierra se la tragase cuanto antes. La joven lo fulminó con la mirada y los ojos entrecerrados, aunque esto solo provocó que Arthur ensanchara aún más su sonrisa. —Espero que hayas aprendido tu lección, Kirkland. Claro que si no es así, puedes pasar todo el tiempo que quieras en el calabozo.

—Sácame de una maldita vez de aquí, Arthur, o te patearé más fuerte de lo que planeo. —Exigió Alice, exasperada, mientras se levantaba a duras penas en su lugar y le gruñía al inglés. Éste simplemente continuó riendo, y se inclinó para tomar las llaves que estaban en el suelo.

—Veo que la impresionante y habilidosa Capitana Kirkland no pudo con un desafío tan simple como éste ¿Eh? —Arthur comenzó a acercarse a la puerta lentamente, con un semblante arrogante y burlón. —Me decepcionas, Alice. Mínimo podrías haberte dado cuenta de que ni siquiera le puse llave a la celda.

Le dio un fuerte golpe a la celda, y ésta cedió con un débil y oxidado "clic". Alice observó completamente incrédula e indignada como las rejas se abrían lentamente y le dejaban el paso libre, sintiéndose humillada como nunca. Sólo Arthur podía hacerla sentir así, y lo odiaba con todo su ser. Esquivó la mirada verde esmeralda del joven en todo momento, dedicándose a observar ceñuda el suelo.

—Si en lugar de haberte escandalizado y distraído tanto cuando dejé caer las llaves hubieras prestado más atención, quizá no habrías dejado tu cena enfriándose en tu camarote.

—_Shut up_. —Alice salió de la celda rápidamente y le dedicó una mirada fulminante al pirata. Lo apartó de un empujón para poder avanzar hasta donde estaba la puerta del calabozo y se cruzó firmemente de brazos frente a ella, enfurruñada. —Eres un idiota, Arthur. Abre la maldita puerta de una vez.

Solo escuchó la risa del mayor en respuesta, y luego notó el sonido de sus botas al caminar sobre la madera. Como siempre sintió que la piel se le erizaba conforme Arthur se acercaba más a ella, casi percibiendo su aroma a metros de distancia, sintiéndose nerviosa. Solía sucederle todo el tiempo, y lo odiaba. No volteó para verlo en ningún momento, simplemente se dedicó a observar neciamente la puerta de madera.

—_So, what are you waiting for? _—Inquirió, impaciente, justo cuando escuchó que los pasos se detenían. Arthur estaba justo detrás de ella, a muy pocos centímetros de distancia. Sentía su cálida y suave respiración contra su nuca, y eso solo la ponía aún más nerviosa. —_W-What are you do-…?_

Un par de fuertes y cálidos brazos rodearon su cintura con suavidad, provocando que se tensara por instinto e incluso se quedara sin aliento. Sintió como Arthur la estrechaba contra sí, apretándola contra su pecho, y también sintió como apoyaba con suavidad el mentón sobre su hombro. Ahora sentía la respiración del pirata contra su cuello. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un degradante color carmín. Alice era una capitana, ¡Se suponía que no podía sonrojarse con nada!

— ¿Por qué tanta prisa, _my lady? _Pensé que me habías extrañado. Debe de ser terrible dejar de ver mi apuesto rostro por toda una larga noche. —Arthur negó levemente con la cabeza en un gesto de desaprobación. —Cada vez me estás decepcionando más, Alice.

La pirata sintió como un sutil beso era depositado en su mejilla, dulce y cariñoso. Los besos de Arthur siempre habían sido lo suficientemente efectivos como para hacer que cualquier damisela se derritiese ante sus encantos, pero Alice no era cualquier damisela. Si bien ciertamente ella también adoraba los gestos de cariño del Capitán, su orgullo le impedía admitirlo. Así que arrugó la nariz y desvió la mirada.

—Ahora no, Arthur. No estoy de humor. —Le reprochó, enfadada, mientras forcejeaba en un intento por librarse del agarre. El inglés no cedió en ningún momento, y su melodiosa risa inundó la habitación.

—Tú nunca estás de humor, Kirkland. —Le susurró al oído, divertido. Volvió a besarle la mejilla y ladeó la cabeza para poder verle mejor la cara. —_Come on, sweetheart. _No trates de resistirte a los encantos de un pirata tan atractivo como yo.

— ¿Atractivo? ¿Tú? Eres un egocéntrico. —Se burló Alice, sonriendo con arrogancia y relajándose un poco en brazos del Capitán. Su tacto no estaba nada mal; de hecho hasta era agradable. Pero sabía que tampoco podía bajar la guardia. —Además, ¿De qué encantos estás hablando? Con esas cejas podrías espantar hasta al más valiente de los marineros. Deben de tener como quinientos piojos.

Arthur emitió un sonido de indignación y arrugó sus gruesas cejas. La sonrisa permaneció presente en sus labios, aún así.

—_You know that I'm not as all the idiots in this ship. I take a shower two times during the day, one at the morning and one at the night. __Everyday. _Y si sigues insistiendo con esa clase de cosas sin sentido, creo que comenzaré a considerar el no permitirte hacer lo mismo. Serás tú entonces la que tenga piojos, _my Darling._

Ahora fue el turno de Alice de quejarse.

—_How dare you? _¡Una señorita nunca podría tener piojos, _never! _Sin importar las condiciones en las que una se encuentre. —Protestó, gruñendo levemente y alzando la mirada para poder ver a su captor. El fuerte y característico aroma del Capitán Arthur Kirkland inundó sus sentidos enseguida: Era una especie de mezcla de mar, ron y colonia. Podía ser extraña, pero por alguna razón era profundamente embriagante. Se había convertido casi adictiva para Alice, quién incluso cerró los ojos e inhaló más profundo. —Estuviste bebiendo anoche.

—No me digas. Yo pensé que había estado toda la noche solo, en mi camarote, pensando lo bonitas que eran la luna y las estrellas. —Se mofó Arthur, sonriendo ladinamente y acariciando una de las mejillas de Alice con sus dedos enguantados. —Por supuesto que tomé, _my love. _Eso es lo que hace un pirata, ¿No? No entiendo por qué debería molestarte.

—No me molesta. Es solo que…—La pirata suspiró, ceñuda, y simplemente negó con la cabeza. Forcejeó una vez más, logrando deshacerse un poco del agarre que Arthur le tenía. —_Nothing. _Ábreme la puerta de una vez, ¿Quieres? Me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Arthur arqueó ambas cejas, inquisitivo, pero Alice no se dio por aludida. Sencillamente no iba a admitir que le desagradaba profundamente el ver a Arthur coqueteándole a tantas chicas en un Pub cuando estaba ebrio, como había tenido oportunidad de presenciar en situaciones anteriores. Le provocaba una amarga sensación de desagrado —que, por supuesto, bajo ningún motivo eran "celos"— y por eso odiaba cuando él decidía tomar sin supervisión suya.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Alice sintió como su cintura era liberada finalmente. De cierta manera era un alivio, pero una parte de ella misma se quejó en silencio: Le agradaba estar entre los brazos de Arthur. Escuchó como el Capitán tomaba el fiel manojo de llaves de su bolsillo, sin pronunciar palabra alguna, y aprovechó para asomarse por la pequeña ventana que tenía el calabozo.

El mar estaba impasible y tranquilo. Todo lucía perfecto, a excepción de aquel navío que se encontraba justo frente a ellos. Alice no alcanzaba a visualizar bien la bandera que éste poseía, pero supuso que aquel bote no sería rival para el navío del Capitán Kirkland. Estaba casi segura de que ni se atreverían a atacar.

Sin embargo, se sintió como una completa tonta por pensar eso al lograr identificar la bandera "enemiga". Una sonrisa cosquilleó en sus labios, pero tuvo que aguantársela para evitar alzar sospechas. Se volteó justo cuando Arthur abría la puerta, y agradeció que estuviese tan distraído en esa tarea.

—Puede salir, _her majesty. _Le ruego perdone mi mal comportamiento de la noche anterior. —Dijo, burlón, mientras hacía una exagerada reverencia y esbozaba una gran sonrisa divertida. Alice se permitió sonreír también, y caminó majestuosamente hasta las escaleras.

—Te lo perdonaré por hoy, _plebeian. _Pero más te vale no volver a tomar nada sin mi consentimiento. —Arthur ensanchó su sonrisa, y comenzó a subir tras ella para alcanzarla. Alice, sin embargo, simplemente soltó una risita y avanzó aún más rápido, como si estuviese jugando. Por supuesto que el Capitán Kirkland estaba más que encantado para seguirle la corriente, por lo que pronto ambos estaban correteando por las escaleras mientras reían.

Era muy extraño, por supuesto. Aunque los tripulantes de ese navío ya se habían acostumbrado a esa clase de cosas, no dejaba de ser poco común ver a dos temibles piratas riendo como si estuviesen en pleno campo floreado. Algunos sospecharon, pero el que cometió el error de no hacerlo fue el Capitán Arthur Kirkland.

Lo notó cuando, minutos después, se encontraba acorralado por el filo de la espada que Alice acababa de robarle a uno de sus tripulantes. La joven pirata tenía una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, y el resto de la tripulación se limitaba a contemplar la escena con incredulidad. Incluso Arthur tardó en reaccionar, ¿Por qué nadie se movía?

—_CAPTAIN! We are being attacked! We are under attack!_

Y…ahí tenía su respuesta. Se escuchó un cañonazo y el barco se sacudió con fiereza, provocando que varios desprevenidos cayeran al suelo, pero la mayoría permaneció en silencio y contemplando la escena que acontecía frente a sus ojos. De pronto todos en el barco parecieron reaccionar, y varios de los tripulantes hicieron el ademán de lanzarse sobre Alice para obligarla a soltar a su Capitán. Arthur, sin embargo, puso los ojos en blanco y negó rotundamente con la cabeza.

— ¡No, idiotas, no! ¡Defiendan el barco, yo puedo solo con ella! ¡Muevan sus traseros y peleen!

Los hombres dudaron por un momento, pero finalmente se dieron la media vuelta y corrieron a obedecer las órdenes sin dejar de gritarse entre ellos. Estaban ansiosos por una buena pelea desde hace bastante tiempo, y esa era la oportunidad perfecta.

Arthur permaneció impasible y sin demostrar preocupación alguna, incluso cuando el filo de la espada de Alice estaba tan cerca de su cuello. No entró en pánico ni se puso furioso, sino que por todo lo contrario incluso esbozó una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

—Deja ya de jugar, _Darling. _Pensé que habías dicho que hoy no estabas de humor para estas cosas, ¿Por qué no me sueltas y sencillamente vamos a tomar una taza de té?

— ¿Te parece que estoy jugando? Lo siento, la verdad es que no estoy de humor para jugar. Lo que sucede es que trato de tener una pelea digna, ¿No es obvio?

— Lo dudo, Alice. Dado que me estás sujetando de esta manera tan poco eficiente y te estás poniendo en grave peligro al pegarte tanto al borde del barco para acorralarme, yo diría que sería más inteligente admitir que tratas de jugar conmigo.

Alice esbozó una sonrisa divertida también, y se encogió de hombros.

—No planeo pelear contigo aún. Sería muy injusto de esta manera. —Apartó la espada de un limpio movimiento y soltó a Arthur, sin preocuparse por retroceder o ponerse en guardia. —Saca la espada, Kirkland. Es hora de que te demuestre por qué no debes tratar de secuestrar a Alice Kirkland.

El Capitán no se molestó por contener una de sus características risas melodiosas y arrogantes, y Alice sintió que la piel se le erizaba una vez más. A veces costaba creer que un hombre tan atractivo como Arthur Kirkland hubiera decidido a dedicarse a la piratería en lugar de ganarse la vida conquistando a mujeres de la alta sociedad.

—De acuerdo entonces, Alice. ¿Te parece si jugamos limpio esta vez?

—Esa es la idea. —La joven pirata no perdió detalle alguno de los movimientos de Arthur al desenvainar su espada, y su sonrisa se fue ensanchando poco a poco. Se puso en posición de defensa, al igual que Arthur, y ambos cruzaron miradas decididas. —Contemos. Uno, dos…

Pero no pudo terminar, porque estuvo demasiado ocupada bloqueando a duras penas la espada de Arthur. El ataque iba dirigido directamente hacia su estómago, y apenas y había sido lo suficientemente rápida para evitar que le diera de lleno. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando de nuevo tuvo que bloquear varios ataques, y llegó un momento en el cual fue ella quien terminó acorralada por la espada de Arthur. El inglés la sostenía con firmeza, aunque sin lastimarla, y tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

—Los piratas nunca juegan limpio, _sweetheart. _—Le susurró al oído, negando con la cabeza, e hizo un ruido de desaprobación con la lengua. —Muy mal, Alice. Aún tienes muchas cosas por aprender.

Ahora sí que Alice estaba furiosa, pero estaba muy empeñada en no demostrarlo. Fulminó con la mirada a su captor y entrecerró los ojos, sin poder creer la vergüenza que acababa de pasar. Debía de haberlo previsto, considerando la astucia por la que sabía que Arthur era conocido en los Siete Mares, pero sinceramente no se había esperado que de verdad fuese a comportarse como un completo imbécil.

—_You're a jerk, did you know that? —_Puso los ojos en blanco tan solo de ver la sonrisa del pirata, y comenzó a forcejear con él sin importar la posición amenazante en la que se encontraban. —Suéltame. Suéltame, ahora mismo. Ngh, ¡Arthur! —Ahora le había puesto una firme mano en la cintura, y la sostenía como si estuviesen bailando en lugar de teniendo una batalla. Para Arthur todo eso era muy divertido, pero para Alice definitivamente no lo era.

A su alrededor se libraba toda una lucha también entre la tripulación de Arthur y la tripulación del barco enemigo, pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba demasiado.

—…Oye, Alice. Mira qué curioso. La bandera de ese barco me recuerda mucho a la del tuyo. —Arthur no soltó a Alice, pero aún así frunció levemente el ceño y esbozó una sonrisa burlona. —Qué divertido, justo hoy decides desafiarme y además aparece una barco con una bandera tan parecida a la tu-…

Soltó una maldición al recibir un codazo de bastante calibre justo en el estómago, dejó ir a su prisionera y se dobló sobre sí mismo. Se había descuidado, y esa era justo la oportunidad que Alice había estado esperando. Ahora quien volvía a sonreír era la joven inglesa, que hizo una suave y elegante reverencia y se dio el gusto de quitarle el sombrero a Arthur. Lo puso en su propia cabeza con delicadeza y se lo acomodó, victoriosa.

—No me llames Alice. Para ti, soy la Capitana Kirkland. Y soy, efectivamente, la Capitana del barco que está atacando al tuyo.

Alzó el mentón, muy digna, y blandió su espada con maestría. No volvería a caer en el mismo error de antes. Arthur se incorporó lentamente y se puso en posición de defensa, ignorando el dolor punzante de su estómago. Ahora él también estaba furioso, se le notaba en la cara, así que era el turno de Alice para divertirse.

—_Well, "Captain Kirkland", _te daré dos opciones: Puedes dejar estas tonterías a un lado, esperar a que venzamos a tu tripulación tranquilamente y fingir más tarde que nada de esto pasó, ó pelear conmigo hasta que mis hombres hundan tu barco y pasar dos noches más en el calabozo. —Arthur permaneció impasible, indispuesto a mostrarse flexible con Alice. La chica solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

— ¿De verdad piensas que mi tripulación se va a dejar vencer? Muy mal, Arthur. Lamento decirte que ésta vez será tu turno de pasar la noche en el calabozo.

Arthur estuvo a punto de agregar algo más, pero se vio interrumpido por el ataque de Alice. Esta vez fue él quien tuvo que reaccionar de último momento para evitar una herida significativa.

—Nunca bajes la guardia, _poppet._

Y la verdadera batalla comenzó. Ambos Capitanes comenzaron a enfrentarse, esta vez en condiciones justas, mientras el resto de los hombres defendía a su propio bando.

Las espadas de Alice y Arthur se encontraron con fiereza en múltiples golpes y defensas mientras que sus respectivos dueños danzaban al mismísimo son de la refinada esgrima. Ambos piratas eran jóvenes y poseían una excelente condición física, así que su batalla era la que más destacaba en todo el barco.

Semanas antes, cuando Alice fue secuestrada por el temido pirata Arthur Kirkland, era evidente que era ella quién estaba en desventaja durante la primera batalla. Pese a su fuerza y flexibilidad, Alice no tenía tanto dominio sobre la espada como Arthur y por tanto terminó perdiendo el enfrentamiento. Por eso es que había estado atrapada en el navío enemigo hasta entonces.

Pero ahora, después de tantos días en convivencia con Arthur, no se encontraba tan vulnerable como antes. Había observado atentamente todos y cada uno de los movimientos del asusto Capitán durante todos los demás enfrentamientos que había tenido al saquear otros barcos. Ahora comprendía mucho mejor los movimientos de Arthur y ya no le era tan impredecible, así que ahora no era un blanco tan fácil.

Poco a poco, el Capitán Kirkland se dio cuenta de que ya no iba a tener las cosas tan fáciles. Por un momento había estado seguro de que ganaría contra Alice, pero ahora estaba consciente de que tenía que ir más en serio. Su semblante se volvió menos ligero y mucho más firme. La batalla continuó, ardua, pero pronto se hizo notable que Alice aún no estaba _tan _preparada para enfrentar a Arthur.

Se puso pálida, inevitablemente, cuando justo en la plancha su espada salió despedida hacia atrás después de uno de los certeros golpes de Arthur y cayó justo en el agua. Había perdido.

_Había perdido. _Y Arthur había ganado. La tenía acorralada en el extremo de la plancha, y poco a poco la obligaba a retroceder con ayuda de su espada. Sintió que un nudo se formaba en su garganta al ver la sonrisa que se formaba en los jadeantes labios de Arthur, victoriosa.

—_I got you, my lady._

Observó a su alrededor en un inútil intento por encontrar alguna vía de escape, pero era obvio que esta vez Arthur tenía razón. Alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la del inglés y, sin poder evitarlo, tragó saliva al notar que estaba en problemas. Ahogó un chillido cuando de pronto la madera de la plancha comenzaba a llegar a su fin, y tuvo que quedarse ahí. Pero Arthur no dejó de avanzar.

No sabía nadar. Por un demonio, sencillamente _no sabía hacerlo. _Sabía que Arthur tampoco podía, pero era obvio que el pirata en esos momentos nunca bajaría la guardia. Estaba perdida. Escuchó la melodiosa risa del Capitán una vez más, y su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por minuto.

—De nada te sirve seguir tratando de escapar, Alice. Sabes que ya perdiste. Y, créeme, _no _quieres hacer que tu castigo sea peor. —Arthur ya estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, pero se mostró reacia a alzar la mirada. Con el rostro justo frente al pecho del inglés, de nuevo podía sentir su embriagante aroma. Frunció los labios y sintió como, sorprendentemente, poco a poco iba recuperando la calma.

Sonrió.

—Eso está por verse, _my prince. _

No se molestó por tratar de controlar sus impulsos. Simplemente tomó el rostro de Arthur con ambas manos, se puso de puntas y le plantó un profundo beso en los labios. No entendía la extraña adicción que había desarrollado por los besos de Arthur desde que había recibido el primero, pero definitivamente no había sensación más exquisita que sentir aquella calidez recorrerla de una manera tan sutil y delicada.

Arthur, por otro lado, no se mostró en lo más mínimo enfadado por aquella acción. Supo que incluso se sentía complacido por la manera en la que le correspondió, con aquella característica delicadeza suya poco propia de un pirata, y porque sintió sus firmes manos posarse con suavidad sobre su cintura. Ella, por otro lado, pasó los brazos por su cuello y enterró los dedos en su desordenado pero sedoso cabello rubio.

Oh, pero _por supuesto _que Arthur nunca tendría un solo piojo en aquel cabello tan suave y bien cuidado. Y, si alguna de esas alimañas osaba acercarse siquiera al Capitán, Alice se aseguraría de que muriera ahogada junto a los tiburnes.

Aunque esperaba que el sabor a ron que Arthur tenía después de haber bebido la noche anterior fuese molesto, la realidad era que no había sido en lo más mínimo un problema. Por alguna extraña razón sabía también a un pequeño toque de menta que resultaba una extraña combinación con el licor, pero eso hacía que Alice no hiciera más que desear darle otro beso.

Finalmente tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, como siempre, y ambos piratas tenían una gran sonrisa en el rostro ahora. Alice permaneció de puntas y sujetando el rostro de Arthur, riendo levemente por las cosquillas que sentía al rozar su nariz contra la de él, y le acarició la mejilla con un dedo. Ahora ambos estaban de muy buen humor.

—_Arrivederci, Romeo. __I will see you later._

Arthur le dio un beso más, igual de exquisito que el anterior, y luego ambas miradas verdes esmeralda se cruzaron.

—_Of course, Juliet. __I'll be rea-…_—Arthur frunció levemente el ceño. Algo ahí no cuadraba. —Espera un segundo, ¿Qué demonios acabas de-…?

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Alice había dado un paso hacia atrás y se había dejado caer por la borda. Arthur estaba aturdido y tardó en reaccionar, pero cuando comprendió la situación se puso a soltar maldiciones y a insultar a los cuatro vientos.

Cuando logró calmarse, sin embargo, recordó algo que lo hizo sonreír. Asomó la cabeza por debajo de la plancha y ensanchó su sonrisa socarrona al encontrarse a Alice colgada de ella. Tal y como se lo imaginaba.

—_Oh, diddums. _Parece ser que la nena olvidó que no sabe nadar. ¿No es así, Alice? Pues lamento decirte que vuelvo a ganar. —La inglesa le contempló con el ceño fruncido, aunque no comentó nada. —_Come here, Darling. _Los tiburones están anhelando a que alguien se ahogue para alimentarse, y yo no voy a dejar que caigas.

—Oh, pero yo no puedo subir. Yo necesito irme de aquí. —Protestó Alice, como si fuese una niña pequeña. Negó varias veces con la cabeza. —Creo que alguien más tendrá que alimentarlos, Arthur.

El inglés de nuevo no entendió nada de lo que la chica le dijo, por lo que fue tomado desprevenido una vez más. Alice lo tomó de la muñeca y, dejándose caer ella misma, Arthur no logró aferrarse a la plancha a tiempo.

Ambos cayeron al agua, haciendo un gran impacto.

Pero a Alice la recogieron en el preciso instante en el que su cabeza salió del agua. Sus propios tripulantes le dieron la mano y la ayudaron a subir enseguida, mientras que Arthur trataba desesperadamente de recordar cómo mantenerse a flote. Se estaba ahogando.

Alice le lanzó un trozo viejo de madera, y él se aferró con fuerza a él. Comenzó a toser, y docenas de hombres se lanzaron al agua para salvarlo al instante. El Capitán estuvo a salvo en su propio barco en cuestión de minutos, y observaba furioso a la Capitana que ahora celebraba junto a sus hombres —y varias mujeres—.

—Esto no se acaba aquí, Alice.

—Por supuesto que no, Arthur. —La británica se encogió de hombros, con una sonrisa radiante y enorme. —Todavía tengo que hacerte mi prisionero. Pero eso será otro día, creo que hoy ya estás lo suficientemente agotado.

El Capitán Kirkland soltó una palabrota.

—Aún no puedo creer que llevemos un mismo apellido. Sencillamente…no puedo creerlo. No tenemos parentesco sanguíneo alguno, nuestras familias son completamente diferentes, pero…definitivamente tú eres más idiota que yo. Creo que esa es la más grande diferencia.

Alice rió, y se dio la media vuelta. Su barco estaba en marcha de nuevo, y lentamente comenzaba a alejarse del de Arthur.

—No, Capitán Kirkland. La más grande diferencia es que yo sí sé perder, y tú no.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia.

—Yo no _acostumbro _a perder, Querida.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco, aún riendo.

—Pues vete acostumbrando, _Love. Au revoir._

Y cada Capitán entró a su respectivo camarote. Y por supuesto que eso no acababa aún.

No aguantarían ni un día sin volver a verse las caras.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado! Tal vez le haga otro capítulo, adoro esta hermosa pairing y hacía tiempo que tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre ellos. Gracias por leer c; y agradecería enormemente los review!**


End file.
